1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a setting tool used in a well, and particularly to a setting tool for hydraulically actuated devices.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to actuate a downhole tool such as a packer, valve, or test device, for example, after placing the tool in a desired location in a well. Typical prior art devices require a separate intervention run using a tool such as a mechanical actuator run on a slickline or an electrical actuator run on a wireline. Other existing tools require a communication link to the surface such as a hydraulic or electrical control line run in with the tool.